The Jackal's Trick
|minino = 2 |author = John Jackson Miller |format = paperback & eBook |published = 25 October 2016 |pages = 352 |ISBN = ISBN 9781501115806 (paperback) ISBN 9781501116056 (ebook) |date = March 2386 |}} The Jackal's Trick is the second book in the Star Trek: Prey trilogy by author John Jackson Miller. It is due to be released 25 October 2016. Publisher's description ;Continuing the milestone 50th anniversary celebration of Star Trek—an epic new trilogy that stretches from the events of The Original Series movie The Search for Spock to The Next Generation! :The Klingon-Federation alliance is in peril as never before. Lord Korgh has seized control of the House of Kruge, executing a plot one hundred years in the making. The Klingon cult known as the Unsung rampages across the stars, striking from the shadows in their cloaked Birds-of-Prey. And the mysterious figure known as Buxtus Cross launches a scheme that will transform the Klingon Empire forever. :Into danger flies Admiral William T. Riker and the , charged with protecting the peace forged nearly a century before during the Khitomer Accords. Aided by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the , Riker and his officers scour the stars, seeking to find the Unsung and uncover the truth behind the conspiracy before time runs out. :Yet even as Commander Worf departs on a deeply personal mission of honor, hidden sinister forces seek to turn the crisis to their advantage. And the conspirators’ plans threaten to spiral out of control, jeopardizing the very empire they aspire to rule. Summary Korgh arranges for Kersh, the one remaining member of Kruge's family, to represent the Klingons at the conference on , then instructs Cross, who is still posing as Kruge, to have the Unsung take over the conference venue and plant a bomb. The plan goes wrong when the Breen and Kinshaya representatives pull out suddenly, resulting in a fight breaking out both on the surface and in space, while the bomb is removed by the Titan crew. The Enterprise uses the situation to beam Worf onto one of the Phantom Wing ships, where he is befriended by a girl named Sarken, whose father was killed at Thane, and given a measure of freedom by the ship's captain, Zodak, who was discommendated for allegedly running from the Khitomer massacre. Korgh explains his endgame to Cross: He intends to have the Klingons leave the Khitomer Accords and instead become a leading member of the Typhon Pact. Cross has his own plan, to study the clone Kahless and then impersonate the returned Kahless the Unforgettable. However, Kahless escapes from his cell. Korgh has Cross fake Kruge's death after ordering the Unsung to head for Ghora Janto. He then sends his son Lorath to ambush them with information he claims to have got from Kruge's files, intending for him to be hailed a hero for wiping them out. However, the ambush falls apart: Lorath alerts the Titan and Enterprise against Kruge’s instructions, the Romulans and Breen turn up unexpectedly and Worf warns the Unsung about Korgh's control of their ships. Two third of the Unsung are killed but Lorath's ship is destroyed in a suicide run by Zodak. Worf and Sarken are rescued by Valandris as the surviving Unsung escape. At the same time, Tuvok and LaForge work out the connection with and track Cross’ ship, the Blackstone ''. Before they can apprehend him, however, they are interrupted by Korgh's grandson, Bredak, who was sent by him to wipe out his former conspirators as pirates. Cross is killed by his Orion assistant Shift who was actually working for the Breen: They destroy Bredak's ship and take control of the ''Blackstone. The Unsung are about to put Worf to death when they are interrupted by the clone of Kahless, who takes control of the situation. References Characters ; :Corinne Clipet • Beverly Crusher • Ravel Dygan • Rennan Konya • Geordi La Forge • Angela Moran • Jean-Luc Picard • Aneta Šmrhová • Worf, son of Mogh ; :Janice Rand • Hikaru Sulu • Tuvok Dmitri Valtane ; :Olivia Bolaji • Dennisar • Ranul Keru • Ethan Kyzak • Aili Lavena • Onnta • Melora Pazlar • William T. Riker • Dalit Sarai • Ssura • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale • Xaatix Natasha Riker-Troi • T'Pel ; :Aggadak • Leonard James Akaar Jonathan Archer • Fenno • James T. Kirk • Miles O'Brien ; :Bredak, son of Lorath • Kersh, daughter of Dakh • Korgh, son of Torav • Lorath, son of Korgh • Odrok Kaas • Kruge • Tengor, son of Korgh • Tragg, son of Korgh ; :Bardoc • Beroc • Harch • Hemtara • Raneer • Sarken • Valandris • Weltern • Zokar Tharas ; :Ernor, son of Glak • Har'tok • Kahless, son of Kahless • Alexander Rozhenko • Trokaj Albino • Azetbur • Glak • Gorkon • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kaasin • Martok • Mogh • Morath • Potok • Qolkat • Unarrh • Valkris ; :1110 • 1111 • Bezzal • Buxtus Cross • Gaw • Jilaan • Lallabus • T'shantra (N'Keera • Shift) ; :Curzon Dax • Galoya • Tocatra • Urawak • Vart • Emil Yorta Aphrodite • Bagheera • Baras Rodirya • • Cenise • Devil • Fortar • Gregor • W.C. Handy • Harry Houdini • Leotis • Abraham Lincoln • Little Egypt • John Milton • Niamlar • Ra-ghoratreii • Helena Rozhenko • Sergei Rozhenko • Shinzon • Spock • Surak • Kellesar zh'Tarash • Howard Thurston • Trelane • Irene Worrell • Jennie Worrell • Sophie Worrell • Yeffir Starships and vehicles :Ark of G'boj • Blackstone • Breen battle cruiser • ( ) • (B'rel-class) • • ( ) • ( ) • escape pod • ( ) • (B'rel-class) • (B'rel-class) • ( ), Handy • Houdini • (B'rel-class) • (B'rel-class) • • (B'rel-class) • (B'rel-class) • (B'rel-class) • (B'rel-class) • ( ) Barge of the Dead • Dinskaar • ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) • • • • • Locations :Atogra system • Azure Nebula • Beta Quadrant • Chelvatus III (Kurabak) • Cragg's Cloud • Ghora Janto • (Spirits' Forge) • Hromi Cluster • Ketorix Prime (House of Kruge Industrial Compound) • Lankal Expanse • Omicron Lankal • Qo'noS (Great Hall) • Starbase 24 (Research and Development Depot) • Yongolor (Temple of the Gods) Boreth • Briar Patch • Cabeus • Cygnet IV • Delta Quadrant • Earth (Chicago • France • Memphis (Beale Street) • San Francisco (The Grotto Nymph • Worrell's Olympic) • Salamis) • Elas • Gamaral • Gamma Hromi • Gamma Quadrant • Garadius IV • Gasko • Great Barrier • Hyralan sector • Janalwa • Khitomer • Nausicaa • No'Var Outpost • North Star • Ovirian homeworld • Risa • Romulus (Beraldak Bay) • Shanzibar • Starbase 1 • Starbase 11 • Sto-vo-kor • • Thionoga • Ventax II • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :Balosneean • Benzite • Betazoid • Breen • Bynar • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Efrosian • Ferengi • Human • Kinshaya • Klingon • Napean • Nausicaan • Orion • Ovirian • Romulan • Selkie • Skagaran • Trill • Vulcan Andorian • Bolian • Changeling • Cytherian • Excalbian • Gorn • Human (Greek) • • Selsseress • Solanae • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Ventaxian States and organizations :Breen Confederacy • Breen Intelligence Directorate • Circle of Jilaan • Holy Order of the Kinshaya • House of Kruge • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Phantom Wing • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets • Unsung/vo'ruv'etlh cha'maH/Mempa Twenty • Gorn Hegemony • House of Duras • Office of Infidel Relations • police • Science Institute of Mempa V • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • Tholian Assembly • Tzenkethi Coalition Science and technology :absorption nebula • ammonia • annular confinement beam • antiaircraft weapon • antigrav • artificial gravity • Bendii syndrome • Binary star • black hole • blue main-sequence star • breathing mask • carbon monoxide • Celsius • cloaking device • cloaking field • combadge • communicator • contact lens • cosmic background noise • deflector shield • dilithium • disruptor • disruptor cannon • DNA • duranium • dynamic fractal equation • emission • environmental suit • fever • forcefield • frequency • geology harmonic • holography • hypospray • imaging chamber • infection • miniature holo-force-field • nitrogen • optical data network relay • padd • patrol satellite • photon torpedo • plasma conduit • proboscis • satellite • sensor • sensor ghost • shield • shield generator • sound wave • stealth positioning system • stomach • subspace • subspace continuum • subspace emitter • tachyon detection grid • telepathy • tharkak'ra • transmitter array • transporter • transporter inhibitor • tricorder • tritanium • ulcer • VISOR • warp core • warp drive • white dwarf Ranks and titles :agent • ambassador • assistant chief medical officer • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief effects specialist • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • civil engineer • cleric • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • con artist • conspiracy theorist • counselor • doctor • Dohlman • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • ensign • envoy • Fallen Lord • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • first officer • First Secretary for the Office of Infidel Relations • fleet admiral • flight controller • general • gin'tak • glinn • • illusionist • Illusionist Magnus • intelligence officer • junior officer • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lifter • lord • magician • medic • merchant • miner • nanny • operations officer • pilot • pirate • Pontifex Maxima of the Holy Order of the Kinshaya • President of the United Federation of Planets • protocol officer • rear admiral • science officer • Second Secretary for the Office of Infidel Relations • sector commander • security officer • Sentry of Spirits' Forge • sewage engineer • sniper • tax collector • thot • trader • transporter chief • truthcrafter Other references :1865 • 1893 • 1933 • 23rd century • absinthe • American Civil War • Ancient West • Annals of the Circle • apple • armory • attack pattern gamma four • backpack • bamboo flute • bat'leth • Battle of Slamis • Battle of Wolf 359 • bazaar • bloodwine • blues • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bourbon • box canyon • brig • bucket • buckle • canteen • catwalk • Century of Progress/The Chicago World's Fair • chain • chimney • chimpanzee • citrus • cloth • coat • coffee • coiled stoneflower • A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court • cot • coupler • court-martial • curtsy • d'k tahg • dais • The Death of K'pash • deity • demagoguery • deuterium fuel storage • deuterium mine • discommendation • Dominion War • dunsel • estate • Federation Judicial Code • Ferris wheel • furnace • gagh gem • geyser • glove • gym bag • gorbakka • grand piano • guards worm • H'atorian Conference • humidity • humpback whales • hut • Indian fakir • interstellar relations • interview • jacket • Jefferies tube • jumpsuit • jazz • kerchief • Khitomer Accords • Khitomer Massacre • kiln • Klingon Civil War • Klingon opera • Kudao Massacre • kurabaka • ladder • lava • The Last to Fall • latinum • Mauk-to'Vor • may'qochvan • media • mek'leth • mess hall • mevak • mirror • Morath's fist • mug • The Mystical Manifestations of Jilaan Before the Kinshaya, 2293 • net • newspaper • ocean • officer's club • operations center • ordnance • Peter Pan • pince-nez • play • playing cards • poker • pon farr • qajunpaQ • qeS'a' • rag • raktajino • ration • refueling station • Romulan ale • rope • rose • sandwich • • satchel • scroll • The Second Jungle Book • sewer pit • shirt • storage compartment • Snake Charmer Song/''The Streets of Cairo/''Poor Little Country Maid • spring • stellar cartography • stone • table • Takedown Incident • tapestry • tiger • thermal blanket • torva luq do Sel • Treaty of Algeron • trombone • trophy • trouser • turkey vulture • vest • vIt • vole • whistle • wild card • World's Colombian Exposition/World's Fair • Year of Prayer • yoke • zikka'gleg • zone-tailed hawk Timeline Chronology ;2285 : Kruge attempted to steal the secrets of Project Genesis Production history Appendices Images jackal's Trick (Prey).jpg‎|Cover image. jackal'sTrick1.jpg jackal'sTrick2.jpg jackal'sTrick3.jpg Background Related stories * * |Hell's Heart}} * |The Hall of Heroes}} External links * Category:TOS novels Category:TNG novels Category:Titan novels